


Pillow Talk

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Pillow Talk, Rose Apothecary Flufftober 2020, Sharing a Bed, Whispering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: Pillow TalknounPillow talk is the relaxed, intimate conversation that often occurs between two sexual partners after sexual activity, usually accompanied by cuddling, caresses, kissing and other physical intimacy.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 255





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  Whispers

_One Week_

“What did you think of me, when you first met me?”

It’s David’s first sleepover at Patrick’s. Or technically Ray’s. He had been prepared with a change of clothes, with his numerous toiletries. He had been prepared for an awkward conversation with the landlord, and for the lack of privacy. He had not been prepared for the pillow talk.

He frowns through the darkness to where he can just about make out Patrick’s form. He’s lying on his side, facing David, and the light coming through the floral curtains allows David to see just the shadow of his features; his eyelashes and the shape of his nose.

“What do you mean?” David whispers in return after thinking for a long moment. “You mean my first impressions?”

“Did you like me?”

David scoffs quietly. “Of course I liked you. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who hasn’t liked you.”

Patrick makes a sound of disbelief. “That woman that came in today might disagree.”

“That’s just how Ronnie talks to people, I wouldn’t overthink it,” David responds, though silently he smirks at the awkward interaction from before. “I thought you were very snippy.”

“Snippy?”

David jerks up as Patrick’s voice gets louder. He shushes him with a laugh and pushes him back down to the mattress where he had sat up in offended surprise. Patrick lets himself be manhandled back onto the bed and continues back in the hushed whispers from before.

“How was I snippy?”

“You told me I didn’t have a clear idea of what I wanted to do with my business,” David explains, his voice starting to slur together as he toes the edge of sleep.

The bed is the most comfortable one he’s slept in since he moved to Schitt’s Creek, he’s warm, and cozy, and Patrick’s body is radiating heat in a way which makes him want to snuggle up and drift off but if Patrick wants pillow talk, David is going to give him his best.

“Well you seemed like you didn’t. Though I know now that you were just flustered,” Patrick teases, his voice dropping an octave.

David isn’t sure if it’s appropriate, or if Patrick would even be receptive to it, but his sleep-addled brain doesn’t give him much warning. He shuffles forward and slips an arm over Patrick’s waist, digging his head into his chest and snuggling up.

Patrick seems surprised for a moment, before his arm comes down to rest gently over David’s shoulders, holding him close.

“I was very flustered. You must have thought I was an idiot.”

“I never thought that, David.”

“Really?” David asks, with soft amazement.

“I always knew you were smart. I thought you were interesting, and charming. There was something special about you. I just knew that you didn’t believe that,” Patrick whispers into his hairline.

“I still don’t,” David responds, equally as quiet. “But I like it when you say it.”

He waits for a response but all he hears is the slow breathing of Patrick sleeping. Suppressing a smile, David presses closer towards him and lets his own breathing even out, sending him off to sleep in mere minutes.

***

_Six Months_

“Are you cold?” David hears Patrick whisper through the dark of his room at Ray’s. They had had a busy day, but the main event, Patrick taking him by the shoulders and professing his love for him had worn them both out, and after what can now officially be described as _love-making_ , they had both collapsed onto the bed, the air thick like molasses as their breathing slows.

David had never felt this way about anyone before, and for some reason his body seems to be having an adverse response to the emotions of the day. He's almost vibrating with nerves, feeling out of control and anxious even in the cocoon of Patrick's blankets.

“No,” he replies in a hushed voice, snuggling closer into the blankets regardless, shivering all the while.

“But you’re shaking.”

Patrick shuffles closer to David, one arm already snaking around his waist and holding him tight. David leans into the touch, but keeps his own arms wrapped around his chest as if to defend him from something.

“I’m not cold.”

Patrick’s hand has started to trace its way up and down David’s arm, a light, brushing sensation that isn’t helping with David’s shivering in the slightest.

“Can I do anything?”

“I don’t know,” David murmurs in response. The shivering has built its way up to shuddering, which is getting more and more violent by the minute.

Patrick’s resolve seems to break, he crowds into David’s space and pulls him into his arms. David immediately burrows into the embrace, hiding his head in the gap between Patrick’s shoulder and the pillow and clinging on like a lifeline to the solid form of his boyfriend’s chest.

“Can you say it again?” David asks, almost quiet enough that he worries Patrick might not have heard.

But he does. “I love you, David,” he whispers frantically, tugging him closer all the while. “I love you. I love you.”

David makes a choked off sob and lets his body relax. In doing so, the shaking stops. The tension drains out of his shoulders and he lets himself melt into the bedsheets.

“I love you,” Patrick says again, kissing the shell of David’s ear as they cling to each other. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

_One Year_

Patrick snorts, and David reaches over to whack him lightly with his hand, the blow softened by the duvet pulled up around his chest. 

"I'm sorry," Patrick murmurs, grabbing David's hand before he can aim for any more retribution and kissing his wrist lightly. "I'm sorry, I just, I can't picture you, David Rose, in a field, bending down, and chugging beer out of a pipe. I just can't imagine it."

"I'll have you know I did very well at settling into the environment," David replies with a huff, tugging his hand away from Patrick's grip only to get him to move closer in response. The method works, and soon enough David is wrapped in his boyfriend's arms, snuggled up and warm under the covers of the bed. "Though I will admit that wasn't my finest hour," he grumbles anyway.

"I happen to think that if I had seen you at a tailgate party in my hometown, dressed up in your fancy clothes with your sexy, moody expression, I probably would have worked a lot of things out a lot sooner."

"Sexy," David squawks and then in a more hushed tone, "sexy, moody expression? I do not have a--"

"There is it," Patrick says with a hum, hitching himself up and over David's shoulder to press a kiss to his cheekbone. 

David gives into the affection and rolls back towards Patrick, who makes room for the shift in position. 

"Did you go to a lot of tailgate parties?"

"Not really," Patrick whispers, distracted as he traces his fingertips along the edge of David's palm, raising up to loop around his fingers and down to the soft webbing between, and then up again to repeat the process. "We were more of a 'party by the lake' village."

"Mm, with a campfire I bet," David hums, picturing it now. "And your little acoustic guitar, and skinny dipping, and snacks." He licks his lips, picturing the toasted marshmallows and sweet sticky chocolate.

"I didn't know skinny dipping was such a thing for you," Patrick says softly, catching his expression. 

"I was thinking about the snacks," David replies, feeling Patrick's chest vibrate with laughter in response. 

"We should probably try and get some sleep," Patrick says as they both recover from their silent laughing fit. He looks over at the clock and spots the time. "We need to get up in like, four hours if we want to make it to the store on time."

"But we were talking," David tries to whine, but it is largely covered by a large yawn. 

"I'll still be here tomorrow, we can talk in the morning," Patrick whispers fondly in response, pushing his forehead to rest against David's and forcing them both to close their eyes. 

David makes a soft disgruntled noise but he doesn't argue. They'll carry on the conversation in the morning.

***

_Two Years_

After some very thorough celebratory sex, and then an equally as thorough shower to clean off the stench of the outdoors from their skin, David and Patrick find themselves lying in the dark, face to face again, whispering secrets across the pillows.

“I was so scared,” Patrick says first. Bridging the divide between his side of the bed, and David’s.

“Did you think I would say no?” David whispers back.

Patrick is silent for a few minutes, which concerns David enough to make him raise his head from his pillow and peer over at his boyfriend, now fiancé, whose tormented expression is severe enough that David can see it even in the shadowed room.

“You didn’t think I would say no, did you?”

“I didn’t want you to feel like you had to say yes,” Patrick murmurs in response, staring at his hand on the pillow in front of him and decidedly not looking back at David.

“When have I ever had a problem voicing my opinion?” David whispers back, forcing a breathless laugh out of Patrick as he raises himself onto his knees and moves to straddle his waist. David looks down at Patrick from above him and shakes his head.

“I just wanted it to be perfect,” Patrick mutters, his lip protruding in a little pout as he continues to sulk even with a lap full of David. His hands rise up to knead at David’s hips thoughtfully, but he still averts his eyes as he talks. “I wanted it to be perfect for you, so you would know,” he hesitates. “So that you would know how much you mean to me.”

David is surprised to see tears beading up in Patrick’s eyes. He leans down, pressing his full weight into Patrick’s body and kisses at his cheek. He also might grind his hips down just slightly, but he is a newly engaged man sitting on top of his fiancé, so who can really blame him?

“It was perfect,” he replies firmly. “It was perfect because it was you, that’s all I could have wanted.”

Patrick swallows and hums half-heartedly, so David continues.

“You’re all I could have wanted,” he sighs into the air between their lips.

Patrick surges up to catch those lips and kisses him with unrestrained passion, which David returns with enthusiasm. Their mouths open and the kiss deepens as David continues to crowd over him, eager to give thanks for every single thing Patrick has done to make him feel special, and appreciated, and loved.

“I love you,” he whispers, suddenly overcome with the desperation to make sure Patrick knows that.

“I love you,” Patrick returns before tugging him back down and rolling him over to continue where they left off.

***

_Five years_

David climbs into bed, where Patrick has already turned the light off and snuggled down.

“Night honey,” he whispers into the darkness, reaching out to rest his hand against Patrick’s, which is already stretched out towards his side.

“Night, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed some sleepy whispers! 🌼


End file.
